


Lesson Learned

by IntoTheFold



Series: Daddy's Girl [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, School Uniforms, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: “That's twice now you've spoken out of turn, Felicity. I think that warrants punishment, don't you?”A school project takes an unexpected turn after Felicity's father discovers her and her partner’s “research” techniques.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Finished a bit earlier than anticipated, so here it is! Had a lot of fun writing this and watching Felicity's relationship with her father continue to develop- and this certainly isn't the last we'll see of them.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Felicity stared with horror as her father escorted Sean from the house. No, escorted was too gentle of a word; she would describe it more as being dragged. She could hear them arguing from where she stood absolutely mortified in the living room, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Today had not gone as planned.

She'd wanted Sean over for the longest time, having had a crush on him for the better part of the last six months. It felt like fate when they had been assigned to each other as partners for the history class project, and much to her amazement Sean had no qualms about starting their research on Aaron Burr and his famous duel with Alexander Hamilton while seated comfortably at her place. In her room. With the door closed.

Felicity knew her father wasn't thrilled with her having a boy over, particularly not after his increased affection towards her culminating in what she admitted was the very enjoyable consummation of their relationship on her sixteenth birthday just a few weeks prior. They had not been intimate since then, but that did not stop the onslaught of embraces and kisses and excuses to touch her, even if only for a moment. As much as she loved the attention, and as much as she needed it after how distant he'd been for years, he was still her father. He was not her boyfriend.

The afternoon had started off innocently enough, with Sean checking out various websites on his laptop and Felicity taking notes out of the books she borrowed from the library because they _had_ to have a printed source. They chatted amiably, often about other things than the research. Research was boring, they concluded. There were far better things they could be doing with their time.

It was with that line of thinking that Felicity ended up on her knees at the foot of the bed, Sean's cock between her lips while his hand wrapped in her hair and tugged her closer. At least, that's how her father found them. They were being too quiet, he had reckoned, and therefore had a duty to check on them. Except he didn't agree that this was a good use of their time.

Felicity replayed the moment over and over in her mind until she heard the front door slam; she brought her hand to her lips, trying to stifle her cry as she jumped. She heard the sound of Sean's convertible revving and then...silence. The house became very quiet, her father unmoving in the foyer, and she started to feel panic rise within her. He was clearly upset- no, more than upset. He was livid. She had no idea what he had in store for her.

Suddenly slow footsteps began to echo through the house as her father's dress shoes clicked on the tile. Felicity balled her hands into fists where she stood, bracing herself for the yelling and the lecture she was sure would come. When her father entered the living room, however, he looked far calmer than she anticipated. His eyes were still dark, his nostrils flared; he was clearly still furious, but it was a calm anger. Felicity wasn't sure which she preferred.

“Dad-” she started to say, stopping when he raised a finger to silence her.

“No,” he uttered tersely. “No, you don't get to talk.”

Felicity bit her lip and began fidgeting with her hands while staring at the pattern in the area rug on the floor. Her father walked over to the couch behind her and sat, clearing his throat when she did not turn to face him.

“Felicity,” he said, his voice eerily calm. “Look at me.”

She turned to face him slowly, struggling to meet his icy stare. When their eyes met she felt overcome with remorse, as though somehow she had betrayed his trust even though he shouldn't have cared. She felt tears begin to stream down her face and could not help herself from gibbering like an idiot.

“Dad I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen! I-I just really wanted him to ask me to the Homecoming dance, and I thought-”

“You thought sucking his dick would make him want to ask you?” Her father snorted. “He's one of the popular guys, right? Do you know how many girls he's probably gotten to blow him? And driving _that_ car? You're just another tick mark on a long list of whores, Felicity.”

The tears fell harder now, and she wiped at her eyes furiously but there was no stopping them. He was right. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew deep down he was right. How could she have been so stupid? She opened her mouth to apologize but he spoke before she could form the words.

“That's twice now you've spoken out of turn, Felicity. I think that warrants punishment, don't you?”

Felicity furrowed her brow. What sort of punishment could he mean? She thought of a week without cell phone or internet privileges and felt queasy, but she supposed she deserved whatever he had in mind. She nodded hesitantly, clasping her hands in front of her and waiting for the verdict with a feeling of unease.

“Take off your underwear.”

Felicity blinked, dropping her hands back to her sides. “Wh-” she began, silenced almost immediately by her father's narrowing eyes. She blinked back the tears that had yet to cease, staring down at the private school uniform she still wore even as the droplets began to soak through her white button-down blouse. Her fingers brushed the plaid skirt as she thought about the underwear she had chosen for that day. Did he know? Was that why he wanted to see them?

“ _Now_ , Felicity.”

Hearing the impatience in her father's voice, Felicity quickly wiped her cheeks and lifted the hips of her skirt in order to pull down the aforementioned undergarment. She watched her father's eyes as the black lace came into view, sliding down her thighs and over her calves, and noticed his sharp inhalation and the way he adjusted his posture. She stepped out of them but left them by her feet, unsure of what else to do, and looked up from smoothing her skirt to find her father pursing his lips.

“Rather inappropriate for a young schoolgirl, don't you think?”

Part of Felicity wanted to remind him that he had actually been out shopping with her when she purchased them, but she worried he would take that as 'speaking out of turn' and kept her mouth firmly shut. He noticed the conflict within her and smirked, beckoning her to him with a crook of his finger. At that point she knew better than to defy him, and she walked over to stop just in front of him on the couch as he leaned back.

“Good girl. Now, lay across my lap. On your stomach.”

Every part of Felicity's brain screamed at her not to do it, knowing full well what it meant, but she could not refuse him. Not when she was to be punished, as it were. Gingerly she knelt on the couch next to him, leaning forward so her stomach was across his legs. She could feel the hardness of his erection poking into her abdomen and tried to pretend it wasn't there, horrified when its proximity to her bare pussy made that familiar warmth build. She prayed he wouldn't notice.

“Tell me, darling girl, just how many cocks have you sucked?” her father asked innocently, running his hand over the back of her thighs and lifting her skirt to expose her ass. Felicity shuddered at the cool air, squeezing her thighs as she felt the wetness start to return.

“S-seven,” she mumbled into the couch, squirming as a finger slid dangerously close to her entrance. Her father chuckled.

“Seven? My my, busy girl. You're going to get a reputation like that, you know.” He massaged her bare ass, kneading the smooth skin with an appreciative groan. “All right, then. Count them out.”

Felicity clenched her eyes shut, trying to brace herself. Her father's hand left, then came back down with a firm _smack_ on her backside.

“O-one,” she muttered. It hadn't even hurt all that badly; maybe this wouldn't be such a horrible punishment after all. He seemed to take notice, however, of her complacency, and the next one came down considerably harder.

_Smack._

“Two!” she squeaked, trying and failing to squirm away from the pain.

_Smack._

“Three!” The wetness between her legs was beginning to grow.

_Smack_.

“F-four!”

_Smack_.

“Five! Daddy please, I-”

_Smack_.

“S-six!” She could feel his cock twitch beneath her.

_Smack_.

“Seven!” She said breathlessly, gasping at just how much it had hurt. Fortunately it was over, and with any luck he wouldn't notice just how aroused she had become; she never thought she'd be into spanking, but here she was practically dripping and-

_Smack_.

“A-ah!” Felicity exclaimed at the unexpected spank. She heard her father's soft laugh, then winced as he began massaging what she imagined were her very red ass cheeks. “I-I only said seven!” she whined, struggling to sit up while his other arm pinned her down.

“Yes, well, that's about to change, darling.” Felicity could hear the lust in his voice; her eyes widened as she gathered what he meant. “Besides,” he continued, dipping his fingers between her thighs and smearing the juices across her slit, “I don't think you're truly upset.”

Felicity whimpered at his touch, the pitch growing higher as he tauntingly circled her clit. “D-Dad,” she choked out, surprised at how quickly he had gotten her this wet. He was right about one thing, though- she wasn't upset.

“Ah-ah my sweet girl. No talking unless I give you permission to do so. This is a punishment, remember?”

Felicity nodded, then squealed as his hand came down firmly on her ass once more. “Y-yes sir!” she gasped, praying that was what he wanted to hear and thankful for the pleased thrum in his chest. He sat there for several moments, content to rub her glowing backside while his other hand ran lovingly through her hair. He began to hum some old rock song she barely recognized, but his touch was gentle and despite the awkwardness of the entire ordeal she found herself relaxing.

Her father must have sensed her getting too comfortable because quite abruptly he pushed her from his lap onto the floor. Felicity landed on her elbow with a wince and a yelp, staring up at him and wanting to yell but knowing better. He smirked down at her, brushing the fallen strands of hair from her face.

“So beautiful...” he murmured, and she felt a blush creep upon her cheeks. None of the guys she had been with ever complimented her, at least not seriously. When her father said it, as strange as it was, she knew he meant it. And she loved him even more for it. She wanted so badly to climb back into his lap and just let him hold her until the sun went down.

Her father clearly had other intentions, however, and began undoing his pants while maintaining nearly unblinking eye contact with his daughter. She held his gaze, knowing very well if she looked anywhere else she would look _there_ , and upon hearing the sound of the zipper her face flushed even more.

“Nervous?” her father chuckled, and Felicity could see him stroking his freed member out of the corner of her eye. “You didn't seem so nervous with- oh, what was his name? Stan? No. Dean? Wait was it-”

“Sean!” Felicity interjected just a tad too loudly. She was rewarded with a growl and a hand grabbing a fistfull of her hair, emphatically guiding her to his turgid cock. She opened her mouth instinctively as the wet tip pressed against her lips, licking off the precome and eliciting a groan from above.

Her father's firm grip on her hair forced her down inch by inch, and just when Felicity thought he would stop he twisted her hair into a knot and pushed her down again. She choked on the size of him and clawed at his thighs, eyes watering as she desperately tried to breathe through her nose. He held her there for what felt like an eternity, finally releasing her and sitting back.

Felicity pulled away gasping for air, saliva dripping from her open mouth down to the tip of her father's still swollen dick. She wiped at her mouth as he frowned, looking thoughtful.

“Looks like we have some work to do. No matter, we'll have plenty of time for practice.” He leaned forward again, this time to smear some of her spit around her lips with his thumb. “Show me how you do it, then. I want to know what these seven boys have been enjoying that I haven't.”

Felicity gulped, feeling immensely guilty, but she nodded. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to do this for her father; in fact, it may have entered her thoughts on more than one occasion when she touched herself, but how was she supposed to broach that subject with him? It wasn't exactly normal.

She leaned forward, taking as much of him in her small mouth as she could. He let out a content sigh, sinking back into the couch, and this time his hand stroking her hair was gentle. She blew him as well as she knew how, sucking in her cheeks to increase the pressure and pleased when he let out a low moan. Her tongue ran over the tip as she sucked, and her hand reached up to fondle his sack through the thin fabric of his pants.

Felicity could taste him, a salty yet strangely unique taste that was only attributable to him. She wanted more; she wanted to feel him come inside her mouth, to taste more of him, to give him that sweet reward. She wanted to be a good girl, a good daughter. She couldn't bear for him to continue being upset with her.

Her sucking became greedy, moving up and down with a fervor she couldn't explain. Her father was panting now, moving his hips rhythmically with her motions and letting out guttural grunts. Felicity could hardly contain her excitement, knowing he would come at any moment.

But then suddenly he pulled her away, hissing at the loss of her hot mouth. She tried to lean forward again and winced as his hand entwined in her hair kept her from doing so. Knowing better than to speak, she pouted up at him.

She expected her father's eyes to be half-closed, but she found them open and alive with a dangerous fire. He let go of her hair and grabbed her shoulders, lifting her just enough to lay her down on the couch with her legs dangling over his lap. He scooted away, spreading her legs and hooking one over the back of the couch while the other hung off the side.

Felicity knew where this was headed. She was surprised he had as much self-control to wait as long as he did, but now they were at the point of no return. He looked down at her almost hesitantly, cock in hand poised inches above her entrance, as if he was suddenly having second thoughts. She could feel the slick warmth dripping between her thighs; she wasn't going to let him stop now.

Deliberately teasing, Felicity reached up and began unbuttoning her blouse just enough to show a glimpse of the lacy black bra she wore underneath, to match the panties she had discarded so long ago. She lifted her hips from the couch, the plaid skirt bunching around her waist, to provide him a better angle. Her father noticed, eyes glazing over and licking his lips.

Suddenly she felt his tip at her entrance, but he took his time. Her cunt was on fire, stretching around his thick length as she mewled and begged for more. He didn't even reprimand her for speaking, but slid the rest of the way inside with a groan until he was balls deep. Slowly he pulled back out, his thrusts tantalizing and deliberate.

“I don't... _ever_ … want to catch you...like that again...do you understand?”

Felicity nodded and whimpered, wriggling to force him inside deeper and frustrated when he maintained control and slipped almost entirely out. He entered her again but this time only halfway, her bucking hips doing nothing to coax him further.

“You're _mine_ , darling girl,” he continued, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as his composure began to fade. “You will… _always_...be mine.”

Hearing him say it like that caused Felicity's cunt to clench, something she was sure her father noticed in the way he let out a small sharp breath. “Yes, Daddy...” she whispered, yielding to his authority and dominance but also to her own unexpected desires.

Her father growled in agreement, grabbing her hips and slamming inside her to the hilt. Felicity let out a wailing moan, finally feeling the overload of pleasure she so desperately craved. He was moving earnestly inside of her now, his vigorous thrusts penetrating her very core. She began to beg incoherently again, the warmth and wetness becoming too much. She wanted him to come; she _needed_ him to come.

Felicity grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a searing kiss even as his hips jerked and she felt his semen spewing inside of her. That was all she needed; with his tongue sliding between her lips and rough masculine hand groping her breast, Felicity felt the orgasm wrack her body and she whined into his heaving chest until it subsided.

They laid like that for a long time, her father pinning her to the couch while they panted and tried to regain their breath. Their noses touching, she could feel the hot air of his ragged exhalations on her face, and she took some satisfaction in knowing she was the cause. He eventually started to hum again, planting a kiss on her forehead and nuzzling her cheek.

“I'm sorry I had to punish you like that, baby girl. I just couldn't bear to see-”

“I know, Dad. It-it's okay. I'm sorry, too.”

Her father's smile was full of warmth and adoration, and Felicity knew then she wouldn't trade this for the world. It might mean no date for Homecoming, but she would much prefer a life of this to one lousy date. Suddenly she had a thought, but- no, she couldn’t.  He wouldn’t.  She bit her lip, wondering if maybe she said it then he would say it back. He hadn't said it in years, but maybe…

“Daddy, I...I love you.” She knew she was taking a risk, and a huge one at that, and it was with crushing disappointment that she processed his response.

“I know.”

Felicity didn't want to cry, but she felt the tears coming on anyway. How could he not say it, after everything they'd done, after everything _he'd_ done, how could he-

Her father settled in on top of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His free hand settled on the other side of her face, stroking her lips and her cheek in a manner most intimate. He held her like that for a long time, and when Felicity finally stirred it was long after the sun had gone down.


End file.
